It's Not That Elementary My Dear Papa
by Parum Pixie
Summary: Daniella Watson-Holmes finds herself in a dangerous situation. She comes home to her parents, whom she left months ago to go live with her professor-boyfriend. Sherlock and John couldn't be more happy with their little girl back, but what happens when she arrives home bloodied, bruised and broken? Will the crime-solving duo avenge their daughter? Read and find out.
1. Where Am I? And Why Am I Bleeding?

A sickly sweet smell assaulted Daniella's nose and her head throbbed like a sledgehammer. Her body was sprawled on a rough thrift-shop rug, a rug that immediately reminded her of Jamison's apartment.

 _Wait. This is Jamison's apartment._ The confused teenager thought to herself _._

The only thing that was peculiar about this situation was that she was sprawled on the floor, normally she awoke in a bed. So why was she on the floor?

 _"You stupid whore! You think that you're some 'special catch'! You are nothing but a petty result of an abused genius and a lonely solider, nothing really award worthy now is it?" Jamison spat venomously._

 _"Don't act like you're suddenly masculine, you have the muscle tone of an 11 year old pubescent boy!" I shot back._

 _Then it all went black._

The sudden memory caused Daniella to stir and sit up quickly. A movement which her entire body severely disagreed with. Daniella carefully examined what she could see of the damage on her body.

 _Bruised ribs, knife cuts on stomach but not deep enough to wound fatally, sprained forearm from blocking punches, dark bruises around ankles and wrists indicating I was tied up, no internal damage, possible concussion._

She shifted her hips and winced.

 _I…I was raped_

The shocking discovery caused her to rest against the front of the couch near her.

 _"You don't deserve to be loved" Jamison screamed._

 _He threw a flurry of punches and only managed to hit me once or twice bruising my ribs. I let out pitiful whimpers and groans of pain._

 _"Agh! Enough!" I yelled our safe word._

 _He either didn't hear me or didn't care enough to listen. The punches became more accurate and he managed to clip my jaw once._

 _"Jami! I said enough!" I yelled as furious tears poured down my face._

 _"We're finished when I say we're finished!" He yelled. The look of lust had been replaced with…joy?_

 _He liked this? This was his form of enjoyment? Was I really that horrible to hi-. No. This was not my fault. I caught him cheating and was going to string him along tonight and leave him tomorrow morning._

 _Then he realized what my plan was, unfortunately he had a plan of his own._

Daniella grunted at the memory of the blows to her face and gently cradled her injured arm as she unsteadily rose to her feet.

 _"Just remember you deserve this…you pathetic slut" My boyfriend smirked evilly as he unzipped his jeans._

 _"NO!" I cried._

 _He brandished a kitchen knife._

 _"Don't tell me what to do, bitch" he snarled._

 _He drew the knife back across my stomach leaving small bleeding cuts there as well as all over my torso and chest._

 _"I hope you die" I spat back._

 _"With your luck you won't live long enough to see it" Jamison shot back._

 _He brought the knife down again._

Daniella shuddered and almost fell back on the couch. She needed to get back to her parents, that's the only safe place she knew. She'd been away from them for nearly 4 months, she was staying near her boyfriend's school's campus. Oxford. Jamison is one of the school's youngest professors and was a genius, but not nearly as smart as her Papa, Sherlock Holmes.

Daniella scoured the apartment until she located her cellphone and charger, stupidly Jamison left his phone and charger in the apartment as well. Considering professors aren't allowed to have their phones while teaching. Speaking of which, Daniella checked the time, she was relieved to see it was only 10:00.

 _That gives me 6 hours to get out of here!_

Daniella moved as quickly as her body allowed her, gathering all of her clothes and items and cramming them into the biggest suitcase the professor owned. It was coincedentedly the suitcase that held all of the stuff that she had brought with her when she moved in. After a moments break Daniella finished scouring the apartment for any of her final possessions.

 _Remember he's not a genius but he certainly isn't stupid. He'll most likely fake an illness in the next hour or so to come back and torture you more._

Daniella suddenly became religious and thanked God that she was Sherlock Holmes' daughter. She dressed slowly but with hurried movements, refusing to tend to her more serious wounds she quickly did an inner checklist of everything. Knowing Jamison wouldn't take anything of hers to school she settled in the kitchen for a small breakfast.

The wounded teenager took this peace period to catalog the damage of the room.

 _Broken lamp, missing kitchen knife, coffee table stripped of all pictures of us together, living room window busted outwards, dinner from last night sat untouched and cold from the night before. Small puddles of blood surrounded my previous position, also from when I landed one or two good hits on him. I made his nose bleed at least._

Knowing her window of time was getting smaller every second, the clever teen pulled an ex-boyfriend's hoodie over herself and pulled up the hood. Timothy would be happy to know that something he left her would be put to good use.

Just as she was leaving she remembered to grab the house key to her parent's flat in case he didn't like his punching bag suddenly escaping. Finally she wrote a smartass yet clever comment so he wouldn't get suspicious immediately.

 **Went for groceries, had a great night last night baby! See you later, hope you get to feeling better.** **  
-D**

* * *

 **Hello! Thanks for reading the first chapter of my Johnlock fic. I really hoped you guys enjoyed it. I spent a lot of work on it.**

 **Please leave lovely comments and reviews. Thanks!**

 **-Sparkles**


	2. Home Sweet, Help Me!

Sherlock sat folded in John's armchair, it was one of his favorite things to do while John was away at work. It always smelled of him, his faint musk and the underlying smell of gun smoke. Subconsciously he glanced towards his daughter's uninhabited room, he pinched himself and turned towards the front door. He must have drifted off because he awoke with a start when he heard a key turn in the lock on the door to the flat. Moments later, a ragged, bruised teenager was standing in his doorway. Sherlock assumed he was dreaming and pinched himself once again.

"I'm real you know, you aren't dreaming." the teen spoke, her voice like music to the adult's ears. Sherlock stood quickly and in two long strides managed to engulf his daughter in a tight loving hug.

Sherlock buried his nose in his daughters long, straight, black hair. Her chocolate brown eyes were swimming with tears and she snuggled farther into her father's embrace. He knew that some of her pain was more physical than emotional, so after kissing her head for the last time he pulled her away and held her at arms length.

 _She's probably in need of a few stitches, we're going to have to check her ribs for bruising. Her forearm needs the most attention._

"Papa, I understand you are a great deal surprised, as am I, but I would like to get these wounds tended to. When is Dad coming home?" Daniella smiled lovingly at her father. Any one, not just a genius, could see that she was hiding something behind that smile.

"Wounds?" the consulting detective helped his daughter to their couch. She sat quickly and tried to hide the look of extreme relief that passed her calculating features.

"Can we discuss this once Dad comes home?"

"I think that would be best. Can we start with why my daughter is sitting on my couch looking like she just got hit by a car," a very loud and snarky voice sounded from the still open doorway.

"John." Sherlock said, at the same time that Daniella said "Dad." Both shared a smile before turning to face the angry looking man.

"Yes hello. Do I need to repeat myself?" the army vet still hadn't moved from his position in the doorway, although he did manage to set down his briefcase.

 _How did I miss him? Was I so preoccupied with Daniella that I missed the all-familiar sound of my husband coming up the stairs after a long day of work._

"Can we discuss this while Dad is stitching me up?"

"I can't do this. We're taking you to the hospital," John demanded. He recovered from his earlier paralyzed position and picked up Daniella from the couch, carrying her bridal-style to the door.

"Come on Sherlock," John called over his shoulder, quickly descending the steps.

"Right, hospital trip then." Sherlock muttered to himself and hurried after his husband and child.

* * *

An hour or two later, Daniella was sitting, propped in a hospital bed with her two fathers, Detective Lestrade, and her uncle, crowding her.

"Care to explain now?" John asked, his voice held none of it's previous anger, he sounded very scared and tired at this point. The teenager felt her self subconsciously reaching for his hand, she was unsure of what she hoped to accomplish by doing this.

"Well...it all started a few days ago. When I caught Jamsion cheating..."

* * *

 **Whew, I don't think you guys know how quickly I typed this up. I am so excited to launch two new stories in one night! If you happen to be a Supernatural fan as well as a Sherlockian, then maybe you should check out my story 'Life Will Go On'. I am really loving the way that this story is going. I hope you guys do to.**

 **-Sparkles**


	3. Escaping My Own Personal Hell

"...and then I woke up on the floor of his apartment bruised, bloody and broken." Daniella finished her explanation, finally meeting the eyes of her parents as to gauge their reaction.

At some point in his daughter's explanation, Sherlock sat down in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs that a nurse had provided. His face was unreadable, as usual, leaving Daniella more anxious than when she was trudging up the steps to her flat an hour or so ago. John, well, John looked like he could rip that man apart with just his bare hands. Only then did his daughter notice how tight his grip on her hand had gotten. Silence was the loudest sound between the five people.

Uncle Mycroft looked as unreadable as his brother, which concerned Daniella. The wrath of one Holmes' was bad enough, but the wrath of _two_ Holmes' was a death wish. Lestrade looked sympathetic towards his god-child.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to give Daniella her medicine." A blonde nurse named Joan walked in after gently tapping on the door frame to alert the family of her arrival.

"Yes. Yes of course," John said suddenly breaking everyone out of their reverie. Sherlock shook his head, as if he was trying to clear the cobwebs from his mind, causing his curls to bounce momentarily.

Suddenly the room was void of people. Joan and Daniella were the only one's in the room together. It was quiet once again. Joan must have noticed the tension because she let out a deep sigh after handing Daniella her pain pills. The teenager swallowed them dry and then looked at the nurse expectantly.

"The bruises fade you know." Joan informed her, bending down to adjust Daniella's bedding. "The scars will still be there, but eventually they'll be too faint for you to see them unless you're looking for them. Your ribs will stop hurting and eventually it will all just become a memory. A painful memory but a memory all the same." the nurse finished adjusting the bedding and promptly exited the room.

Daniella sat there. Awestruck. She had done nothing to the nurse to deserve such nice advice. In fact, nothing Daniella has done in her life made her deserving of such advice. Nonetheless, Daniella was grateful. A few minutes after the nurse had hastily exited, Sherlock and John re-entered the room. Both men bore unreadable expressions which caused a ball of dread to form in the put of the teenager's stomach.

"The hospital is not going to let you leave until tomorrow." Sherlock informed his daughter. Sherlock _loathed_ hospitals and he hated that his daughter had to stay here for the night.

"I guess I'm off to get overnight bags then, yes?" John asked grabbing his jacket.

"No John. I'll go. This building makes my skin crawl, I will get our bags." Sherlock said hastily and quickly grabbed his black coat. After kissing both his daughter and husband, he was gone.

John sighed and shook his head at the retreating figure of his husband.

"Dad?" the young voice of his daughter entered John's mind. John turned his head and faced his daughter who was no longer laying in the bed but standing next to it.

"Why are you out of bed?" John asked.

"I'm going home, I hate being cooped up in here. I need to be at home with you and Papa, I don't want to stay here a minute longer." Daniella whined.

 _Just like her Papa._ John thought ruefully.

"Can you stand watch whilst I change, the nurses are switching shifts so we only have a small window of time." Daniella asked, ripping out her IV.

"Daniella you can't just _leave._ " John said impaitentley.

"Sure I can."

"Daniella..." John sighed.

"Please?" she pleaded.

"Fine." the man sighed and walked outside of her room, making sure to shut the door behind him.

Daniella dressed and gathered her things in record time. She pulled on her ex-boyfriend's hoodie and tied up her hair before pulling up her hood. She knew that even if the new nurses didn't recognize her, the front desk woman would. She knocked on the door twice and slipped out under her Dad's arm when he opened it. Together, the father daughter duo walked towards the lobby. Once they arrived in the lobby, John quickly signed himself out while his daughter slipped out the main doors. Her dad followed quickly after. Sherlock was leaning up against the brick building with the ghost of a smirk on his face. Daniella smiled and embraced said parent before turning and looking at her dad, who looked extremely pissed off at this point.

"You knew she would want out." John accused, pointing his finger at Sherlock.

"Come now John, you know how much she hates hospitals, she'd want out eventually, whether I had influence or not." Sherlock said with a pointed look.

"We can discuss my brilliance and hatred for hospitals at a later date. We really must be going, my nurse will have noticed my absence by now. Off we go then." Daniella ushered her two fathers towards a waiting cab.

* * *

 **Hello my loyal readers! I am back with a new chapter. I promise things will start to pick up next chapter, but until then you have this.  
-Sparkles**


End file.
